A Dream of Innocence
by DeadStoryTeller
Summary: Aname's world is hopeless. Under the rule of Lord Voldemort. Can hope be found in the memories of old Ginny Weasley? Can things change in the hands of a vampire and a a gang of witches? Rated for violence


**A Dream of Innocence**

_By: Dead Story Teller_

Jacinta walked down the darkened back alleys of the new world capital, the place that some people still called Hogsmeade.

Though the place could not be called a village anymore. Now it was a city, a city that made the former capitals, such as New York, London, Tokyo, Paris, any one of them pale in comparison. No, Hogsmeade had not been a village in sixty years.

It was a post-apocalyptic world. As Jacinta's grandmother called it, being a representative of the last generation to be born into the free world. When Jacinta had been little her grandmother would sit her onto her knee and tell her stories about her childhood, the world she had lost. To a five year old girl those stories had seemed so wonderful and so outlandish that they had had to be fairy tales. Compared to the current world, they were, and still are.

The sun had set ten minutes ago, and Jacinta was late. She had been in the library researching for a school project, and hadn't noticed the sun setting until the librarian had kicked her out. She was now rushing down the treacherous back alleys, hoping and praying that she would make it home safely. She kept glancing at the sky. Kept checking that the stars were still up there, for if they were to blink out, her soul would be lost. For at night, the minute the sun would set, the dementors were let out, let out to take the souls of any unsuspecting muggle or muggle-born. The vampires would come out of their shadows to feed and breed. The night belonged to the pureblooded, and the creatures of the night. Due to curfew set on each and every muggle-born witch and wizard, Jacinta was now free prey to any thief, rapist, murderer, vampire, demon, or dementor. She wished she was home.

As she turned onto the muggy street on which she lived, she began to run. She was almost home. The small blackened door with the red painted number 86 on it was visible. Jacinta reached the door and fished her keys out of her pocket and looked for the correct one.

She was pushing the key into the lock as she felt the cold hands slide around her waist and to cover her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand muffled the sound. She felt cool breath on her neck and an equally chilly voice whispered into her ear; "Now my love, you wouldn't want to do _that_, would you now?" Tears seeped from her eyes. She had been so close to safety. He dragged her away from the door, leaving the key in the lock. He only took her to the other side of the alley, so that they were in plain sight of the door to Jacinta's safety. This brought a whimper from her. She could almost feel the smirk on his face.

She heard his voice in her ear again, this time taunting: "Yes that's right my dear, we're not going any further." His hand started to move from her waist up to her chest. Unbuttoning her shirt and sliding his hand to her right breast. Jacinta's tears were blinding her now. She could barely see the door. The man moved right hand from her mouth. Jacinta opened her mouth to scream, but he stopped her by digging his sharp nails into her collarbone. He pulled out his wand and silenced her, then stowed it away.

He whispered again, "There isn't that better baby, now you can scream all you want." Jacinta simply cried. He brought his now free hand to caress her thigh, and whispered yet again, "My sweet little Jacinta, my sweet little innocent Jacinta, it's time you die, but you wouldn't want to die a virgin, would you my sweet." That was when she screamed, her silent scream.

The next morning as Namia Maray left for work, she found the naked and dead body of her eighteen year old daughter, laying just a few feet from the door to safety. Her screams waking everyone from their ever light slumber. Jacinta Maray was dead, of vampire bite.

* * *

A bit short, but the next one will be longer. 

This is my second fanfic on but the first like this and I want your honest opinion.

Till the next update,

Yours;

DeadStoryTeller


End file.
